Just a dream
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: My first songfic. If it doesn't work out i probably won t make anymore but please review. This come before Never forget: love and the dead


**This is the prequel I promised that happened before Never Forget: Love and the Dead.**

**It is my first song fic. I'm using "Just a dream" by Carrie Underwood. It fit and to be honest it's one of my favorite songs. This will be Harry's POV.**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and  
Sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream…_

_Oh…., this is just…. a dream…  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

You left. You left me behind in a life that I wouldn't be able to continue to live. Why didn't you just let me die? Maybe we could have been together. I love you with everything I have and you just left me. I have nothing to live for now that you are not here. You were a soldier. My soldier and now you're here in a casket. Not holding me like you should. Not telling me you love me like you should.

They want me to speak to at your funeral. I honestly don't know what to say but no one knows you like I do. Literally body, heart, soul, and mind. I don't want to do this but not even being the one who slained Voldemort can save me from this fate. I don't know what to say to be honest. It's like walking to my own death just seeing you in that casket. I want this to be a dream so I can wake up and be in your arms again. You died in my arms. You took that killing curse from some wannabe deatheater. You should be here celebrating with us. You're a hero you know. Not just one because of the battle but my personal hero. They have a medal for you and it's going with you in the afterlife.

have never cried so much in my life. Looking at you with that boundline you are in. That box, the one taking my world. Yes, you were my entire world but instead you are there in that box. We talked about bonding after school and children. Do you remember how shocked I was to hear men in the magical world could have babies? I fainted when I heard. You laughed at me because it wasn't so surprising to you at all. It was like I was 11 again and just finding I was a wizard.

I still don't know what to say at your funeral. I have to speak at Remus's, Severus's, Blaise's, Ginny's, and everyone else's funeral as well. If there is a God, he'd take pity on me and just kill me too. I don't want to speak at people's funeral especially people I love and have learned to love. I don't know what to say or do at this things. I hate them more then the Dursley's. Ron I still can't believe you left me when I need you the most. I have Hermione and Draco but both are going through their own loses. I shouldn't depend on anyone anyway. Just let me die please so I can be with you. I deserve it anyway but Hermione, Draco, and the Weasleys still alive, won't let me do it.

I've been told that you want me to live and blah blah blah but to be perfectly honestly I don't know what you would have wanted or if you want something now from me. Now though I'll never know. Any dreams we had aren't coming true anyway. I can't think anymore. I can't eat or sleep since you died. Damn Ron I hate you for taking that killing curse. I have to wonder on occasion if you did it on purpose but I know you didn't and I can't hate you either.

Please tell me this is something I can just wake up from. Something I can pass off as a nightmare. Something cruel and something I can forget after I tell you. People were right I am the girl in the relationship. I can't do this I can't live without you, my love. Please return to me so I can pass this off as nothing.

Death is the only thing I know is real now. Anything to be with you and know everything is okay but all I know is you are in that grave and I am here looking at your non moving body. When all I want is for you to jump out and be all like it's a joke, I'm alive.

I still don't want to be here because we should be getting bonded and having kids,adopted or not. We're suppose to grow old together and see our grandchildren. I'm all alone now and all I'm thinking is that I should be dead not you, Ginny, Severus, Remus, Blaise or all those other people. You and all those other people died for no reason. Hermione should be blaming me for losing Blaise and Draco should be blaming me for losing his mother and father but they're not. It is just wrong. It's my fault we went to war and ended like we did because I was a coward for not facing him alone.

I would make a deal with Satan himself just to bring you all back but I can't. Also I highly doubt the living Wealeys,Hermione, and Draco will let me do that either. It's just so hard to say good bye. Something I am not ready for. I wish that I didn't have to say good bye but as I stand here now with tears in my eyes and saying a short speech about you. Draco is standing beside me and encouraging me along with Hermione and the Weasley family as we say our final farewells. It took this to realize you're gone and you're not coming back.

**This should be checked over soon by my beta hopefully. If you need one I suggest TEAMJakeward101. So please review. :) have a good night later!**


End file.
